


A Dragon's Hoard

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragon AU, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A life of adventure and fantasy had always been something Thomas had dreamed of… but he never expected to find it. And certainly not in the way it sort of just fell into his lap. Yet here he was, somehow the rather unwilling “father” of not one, not two, but five dragons. Oh yeah, there was that part, too. Dragons were real.





	A Dragon's Hoard

A life of adventure and fantasy had always been something Thomas had dreamed of… but he never expected to find it. And certainly not in the way it sort of just fell into his lap. Yet here he was, somehow the rather unwilling “father” of not one, not two, but _five_ dragons. Oh yeah, there was that part, too. Dragons were real.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had all started when Thomas was out running errands, and had stopped inside some sort of antique shop on a whim. Thomas liked looking at the little knick-knacks that antique shops often sold, so he couldn’t resist stopping in. This particular shop had quite the impressive rock collection on display.

One stone in particular caught Thomas’s eye. It was round and oval in shape, almost like an egg. It couldn’t have been much bigger than a quarter. The stone was pale blue in color, with silvery speckles all over it. It seemed to shimmer in the soft glow of the shop’s lights, and Thomas was irrevocably drawn to it.

“You like it?” a voice asked, causing Thomas to jump. He whirled around, and saw a small old woman standing behind him. She smiled warmly, a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty,” Thomas laughed nervously.

“Yes, it is a rather old stone. You have quite the eye, young man. Tell me, are you a collector?” the woman asked.

“Ah- no. I just like looking at… um… pretty things,” Thomas said, and he inwardly cringed at his choice of words. “Pretty things,” honestly could he be more awkward and inarticulate?

“I imagine you spend quite some time looking in the mirror then,” she teased, and Thomas’s face flushed, embarrassed.

“I- um…” Thomas was at a loss for words.

“I’m only teasing, deary. I’m sure you aren’t that vain. I’ll be at the counter if you need anything,” she said, giving him a friendly pat on the arm before walking away. Thomas turned his gaze back to the pale blue stone, utterly confused as to what exactly just happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Thomas ended up buying the stone, mostly because he felt bad for the old woman. He was the only one in the shop, and it was clear that no one came in all that often, due to how the woman kept trying to strike up a conversation with him.

Thomas returned home, setting his things down on the counter, and heading up to his room. He held the small stone in his hand, inspecting it with a curious eye. It was surprisingly warm to the touch, and perfectly smooth. The stone sparkled and shimmered, and Thomas absently wondered how such a pretty rock ended up in a barely visited antique shop.

He set the stone down on his bedside table, next to his alarm clock. Thomas frankly wasn’t sure where else he could put it, but he figured it would be a nice thing to wake up and see, first thing in the morning.

Thomas’s evening had continued quite normally. He played video games for a bit, then actually got some work done on a project he had been putting off for a while. He ate dinner, and later went to bed at a somewhat decent time. It wasn’t until he woke up the next morning that things got… interesting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas awoke to something nuzzling his cheek, and a strange sound of… was that _purring?_ He blearily opened his eyes, yawning, and then choked back a shout of surprise. He was staring up into the soft golden brown eyes of some sort of pale blue reptilian creature. Although Thomas lived in Florida, and was not unaccustomed to seeing overly friendly creatures now and again, never had he seen anything like this.

The creature squaked at him, trying to gain his attention. It headbutted Thomas’s cheek in a friendly manner- and then things got even stranger. A pair of wings unfolded from the creature’s back, and it flew away from Thomas’s face, then landing on his chest.

Thomas shot up in bed with a gasp, causing the poor creature to be thrown off of his chest, landing on the bed with a thump. The creature shook itself off, then gave Thomas a confused glance, cocking its head to the side. It reminded Thomas a bit of a confused puppy, but he was too busy freaking out about what this thing was to focus on that minor detail.

Now that the creature wasn’t inches from Thomas’s face, he finally got a good look at it. The reptile was small, probably small enough to rest in the palm of Thomas’s hand. It had shimmering pale blue scales, with silvery patches of scales going down its spine. Dark gray ridges grew around its golden brown eyes. Curled silver horns sprouted from either side of its head, and it had gleaming silver claws to match. It had a rather long pale blue tail, which swished back and forth with excitement. The most fascinating thing about this creature were its wings. Iridescent membrane stretched between pale blue spines.

Everything about this creature screamed one thing to Thomas: dragon. Which wasn’t possible. Dragons only existed in stories and fantasies. What was sitting in front of Thomas shouldn’t have been possible. Yet, there it was.

Another thought occured to Thomas. This- dare he say it- dragon resembled all the aspects of the stone Thomas had bought just the other day. He glanced over at his bedside table, and his eyes widened. The stone was shattered into eggshell-like pieces. That stone was no stone. It was a dragon egg.

His gaze swiveled back to the dragon, who was patiently observing him. The little dragon blinked, once, twice- then scrambled up into Thomas’s lap. It chirped in greeting, and Thomas could have sworn it gave him a reassuring smile.

“Uh… hi?” he said hesitantly. Surely he was dreaming. After all, he was talking to a dragon. The dragon gave an excited squeak, and flew up to nuzzle Thomas’s cheek.

Thomas was fairly certain his heart was hammering out of his chest. A _dragon_ was in his room. He had accidentally bought a dragon egg, and now the dragon was hatched. One thing was for certain, he needed to get back to that antique shop. That, or wake up from this strange dream.


End file.
